Precious blood and metal
by 0o0o0opo10101010man
Summary: Sari is being hunted by the Decepticons who are growing more ruthless and restless, but what happens when she's rescued by a mysterious girl? Trouble's spelt out for the Autobots when she meets them and the Elite Guard, especially when she starts to butt-heads with the ever arrogant Sentinal...
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin, let me tell you my name. I am Jay, my last name used to be Blue but ever since I'm on my own I don't have it any more. But that's beside the point, I am 6'5 with a muscular athletic build and a darker tan and freckles. My eyes are two different colors, one being an almost neon blue and the other an emerald green. I have shoulder length thick hair that's bronze with blonde highlights.

Now that we have what I look like out of the way, let's get on to my story :)...  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rain poured down relentlessly over my tired form. I was struggling to get home with the latest find from the junk yard. My sweater was bulging with the new parts I had discovered and stuffed down there to keep them dry. Detroit's weather wasn't always so bad, but when it did get ugly, it was **ugly**!

A scream sounded from behind me right before an explosion went off. I fell to the floor from the shockwave and looked behind me in horror to see one of those blasted Decepticons fly off, Starscream I believe it was. Another scream sounded and I quickly hid all of my newfound parts inside an overturned and empty dumpster before running towards the sight of the explosion.

I smelt the molten wreckage of the building before I even rounded the corner. What I saw was definitely unexpected. There were several Decepticons searching the wreckage, for what I don't know, but Megatron looked like he really wanted it. I hid behind the corner as I eavesdropped on his commands.

"Find that blasted techno-organic, and bring her to me alive!" He roared at his minions. I rolled my eyes and peeked around the corner only freeze when I saw a piece of orange clothes peeking out from behind a pile of rubble close to that walking bomb, Lugnut.

I quickly ran over and saw it was a little girl wearing all orange and cream. She turned and saw and started to scream but I tackled her against the rubble and slapped (gently!) a hand over her mouth, silencing the rest of the scream. She stared at me with her eyes all wide and fearful.

I slowly brought my finger up to my lip and then slowly pointed at the gloved hand over her mouth. She slowly nodded and I began to move my hand when footsteps started coming towards us. The girl started crying and I shushed her before slowly opening the man hole cover next to us. I grunted with the heavy weight but soon got it off far enough to pick her up and set her down on the ladder.

She started climbing down and I followed her, staying up at the top of the ladder to close the cover. Megatron's stature appeared through the flames right before I closed the heavy metal cover. I slid down the rest of the ladder and landed next to the girl who was shaking with tears and fear coursing through her system. I comfortingly draped my arm over her shoulder and gave her a sideways hug.

She wrapped her small arms around my waist.

as we started walking down the dark tunnel.

"What are we going to do?" She shakily questioned as we walked in darkness.

"Don't worry kid. I'll take care of you." I comforted as we continued silently.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a slight pause.

"To my home. I've lived down here for quite some time kid, you'll be staying with me in my lair until those Decepticreeps back off. Okay?"

She nodded and we continued walking until we hit a dead end. A large metal circular wall had blocked us in. She looked up at me curiously and cocked her head to one side.

"I thought we were going to your home?" She stated.

I looked down at her with a smirk and winked. "We are kid. Let me just disarm my security system." I said as I went over to the middle of the metal wall and pressed a large hand shaped indentation. Half of the wall slid away to reveal a green and black screen with sound-blocks.

"What is that?" She questioned coming up next to me.

I smirked down at her, "My security system." Facing the screen I spoke up, "Computer, play access code simulation."

_"Access code simulation activated. Please begin."_ My computers voice spoke up.

Music began to pour from the speakers and I smirked as the kid slowly started dancing as I cleared my throat.

_"Just got home from Illinois, locked the front door, oh boy!_

_ Got to sit down and take a rest on the porch._

_Imagination sets in, pretty soon I'm singin',_

_Doot doot doot, lookin' out my backdoor._

_There's a giant doing cartwheels, a statue wearing high heels,_

_look at all the happy creatures dancing in the yard,_

_Dinosaur Victrola, listening to Buck Owens,_

_Doot doot doot, looking out my back door._

_Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band,_

_won't you take a ride on the flying spoon?_

_Doot doo doo doo_

_Wondrous apparition, provided by magician,_

_Doot doot doot lookin' out my back door,_

_Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band,_

_won't you take a ride on the flying spoon?_

_Doot doo doo doo,_

_Bother me tomorrow,_

_Today I'll find no sorrow_

_Doot doot doot, looking out my back door,_

_Forward troubles Illinois, lock the front door Oh boy!_

_Look at all the happy creatures dancing in the yard,_

_Bother me tomorrow,_

_Today I'll find no sorrow,_

_Doot doot doot, looking out my backdoor!_

I smiled as the song ended and the blocks stopped jumping up and down. The kid landed on me as she stopped twirling and the computer spoke again.

_"Access granted, welcome back Zeena."_ I smiled as the wall split into pieces and retreated into the wall. She looked up at me with that curious look on her face again.

"Zeena?" She questioned. I nodded.

"That's my nickname, well, the one I put for my computer anyways." I answered.

"What's your real name?"

"Jay."

I said before walking into the darkness behind the metal door. She quickly ran after me and the door slammed shut behind us. She quickly grabbed my hand and I gave it a reassuring squeeze before shouting out into the darkness.

"Light up sesame!"

There was the sound of a crash before lights on the ceiling and floor started turning on and brightening the smaller tunnel we were in. She laughed and let go of my hand as we continued walking. She merrily skipped down the tunnel just ahead of me and stopped when we came to another door. She frowned when she saw how rusty and rather gross looking it was.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, kid, you're about to see one of, well I think so, coolest under-ground hideouts ever!" I went right up to the door and started cranking the heavy iron wheel, the metal itself protesting due to underuse (in other words she left by another access point :) )

It finally swung wide open and the kid gasped as we face my place.

"Y-you made this?"

"Yep." I chuckled, "Kid, you're looking at years of sweat and hard work."

She gazed on and wowed.

She was looking down into a huge cavern. A wide assortment of lights were strewn all over the place, multi-colored globes in nets, Christmas lights, icicle lights, old-fashioned globes, it was basically a smaller version of a lightshow. We were standing on the edge of a cliff looking over my master-piece, and home. In front of us was a 100 ft. gap until you hit the next cliff face, although the one across from us was rather un-even. Strewn all over the opposite cliff face, was ladders, balconies, porches, and horizontal rope ladders that all led to a number of 'doors' in the rock face that you could see.

She looked down and I smiled when she gasped again, looking down, you can see that there is actually an under-ground lake full of clean water that was fed by a spring farther back, I could never find where it came from because it always came out from under the cliff. Up against the bottom of the cliff was a rock 'island' type thing. It was connected to the cliff by another flat rope ladder.

On the island itself was a two, maybe three story 'building' made out of scrap metal and metal roofing. I had put most of the lights on that in case I ever **did** get visitors (think of the cool houses in the City of Ember you'll kinda see where I'm coming from :) ).

Further down the little island, right on the water, there was a little dock. The kid looked at it in confusion before glancing up at me in confusion.

"What's that for?" She questioned as she pointed at it.

I smiled before turning and gesturing at my back, "Hop on. It's a pretty dangerous walk and I don't want to risk you falling." I said before crouching down.

She jumped on my back and I turned and started carefully picking my way down the nearly invisible pathway I had 'carved out'. I reached a certain part of the cliff, we were, oh, about hallway down and stopped. I let the kid get off and she looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Because we can't walk from here to there anymore." I said as I sat down on the very edge of the cliff (up against the side). She looked at me confused until I patted my lap and then I could see something 'click' before she ran and jumped into my lap with a smile so big I was scared it would split her face in half (okaaaaaay, kinda morbid there).

"Ready?" I questioned as I inched closer and closer to the edge.

She quickly nodded and I smiled before pushing us off.

"HAAAAAANNG OOOONNNNN!" I shouted as we went, the kid screaming her head off as she wrapped her arms around mine as they secured themselves around her waist. Down and down, faster and faster. I could see the end coming up and rotated her so she was riding piggy-back style as we neared the end.

"I'm going to jump, you have to hang on!" I shouted over my shoulder as the ramp finally came into view. I could hear her screaming in my ear, whether in glee or fear, I don't think I'll ever know. The ramp loomed in front of us and I pushed off with my hands just as we hit it.

Not wanting to with-hold myself any longer, I let out a joyful scream as the two of us sailed through the air. I spread my arms and legs before we, well I, belly-flopped onto a taunt fishnet before sling-shooting off and onto a small dock at the bottom of the cliff.

The kid jumped off my back and started walking around, swaying with a bog dopey grin on her face, "That. Was. Awesome! Let's do it again!" She shouted fist-pumping the air.

I laughed before shaking my head and motioning for her to follow me as we went, "You have no idea how many times I had to do that to get the net angle just right."

Her answer to my statement was a laugh as we reached the end of the dock and she saw my raft. It was a simple thing really. Mostly flat with a little house at one end, the rudder and paddles were at opposite ends but it was nice and simple, a little on the homey side I guess you could say.

"Hold onto the railing kid." I said as I stepped on board. She nodded and quickly grabbed hold of one of the support rails on the little 'house'.

I set the rudder in a direct line for the opposite cliff and went up to the paddles. I began going slow so the kid wouldn't lose her balance and fall in, I don't know how deep this water is and I didn't want to find out, it wouldn't be a good thing.

We made landing on the 'beach' of the opposing cliff-side in front of my home.

"Kid, welcome to the Underground."

* * *

**Welp! Here's another new story, please don't throw pointy things, and yes I do realize that I haven't finished quite a bit of my other stories but you can't stand in the way of imagination, that would be a very painful epic fail...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I slowly woke up, Sari had spent the night in my bed and I had slept in a hammock close to my workshop. As I slowly, and quite lazily pulled myself out of bed, I arched my back, purring in delight as the sore joints popped.

I could hear Sari moving around and decided to go check on her before starting on some breakfast for the both of us.

I landed on my feet and strolled down the hallway to my room and saw Sari merely exploring, doing the normal stuff for kids to do. She picked up one of the schematics I had been working on and smiled at it before I cleared my throat from my position leaning on the door frame.

"You want some breakfast kid?" I asked as she blushed a bright red from being caugt with my stuff.

I rolled my eyes and waved it off, "It's not a problem Sari. Come on, I'll fix us up some grub and then we can figure out what to do with you." I said motioning for her to follow me as I turned and started walking down the hallway. Sari bounded after me as fast as her little legs could. A comfortable silence reigned over us as she walked while looking at all the things I had every where and all the trinkets I had hanging from all sorts of random points.

"Why do you wear that glove?" She said, breaking the silence and giving my arm a pointed stare. I sighed and looked down at her, still walking, as I tried to figure out the best way to answer her question.

"When I was a little girl, before you were born," I said with a smile in her direction, "my Dad was the top scientist, and unlike your father, he didn't have the best morals."

There was a pregnant pause before I sighed and continued talking.

"One day, when my Mom was out at work, my father took me into his lab, mind you I was only two years old at the time so I didn't exactly know what was going on at the moment but I still don't remember everything that happened, just that I can only remember up to twelve years ago when I realized what he had done to me, and that's also when I discovered this place."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, how did you get to dig through the rock? It doesn't look like you have anything that can cut through it."

I smirked and looked down at her, "That's cause I don't, I punched through it."

She stared at me as if I had lost it until I pulled off the glove, revealing my cybernetic arm to her. She stared at it in awe before her hand slowly started to reach for it.

"Whoa...did he do that to you?"

I nodded sadly, "Did the same to my left leg, makes far landings easier though." I smirked before going to put the glove back on.

"Wait!"

I paused and looked back at her, "What's a matter?"

"Why are you gonna put the glove back on if I already know what it looks like..." She slowly trailed off.

I stared at her for a minute before smiling and nodding, "You know what kid? You're right. I guess I don't need this anymore, at least, not down here." I winked before setting the large glove down on a barrel I just passed and continued heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Breakfast was certainly interesting, we had a batter fight while making pancakes, that we eventually did make and eat, but we had to clean up our mess. After that I showed Sari my workshop where I would build all sorts of things, including the numerous TV screens I had hooked up as a security system with cameras all over the 'lair'.

Currently, I was keeping an eye out in case any of the Decepticons had followed us, but so far so good. I heard a sigh come from behind me and smiled before spinning around in my chair to see Sari flicking a rock back and forth between her fingers. I smiled at her before standing and walking over to her. I looked down at her, just watching for a second until I finally spoke up.

"You bored?" I asked while smirking at her knowingly.

She nodded and I grinned and held my hand out to her.

"Come on, I wanna show you something that I have been working on for a while now."

She looked up at me for a second before smiling and grabbing my hand in her own. I led her down to the little shack in front of the dock and opened the wooden slab door and stepped in and to the side before allowing her in. She walked in and 'wowed' at the colorful array of mechanical devices all over the walls, hanging from baskets attached to the ceiling and covering the workbench.

I plucked one up from my workbench and smiled at her as I held it down to her.

"Here."

She smiled before gently taking it and looking it over.

"Whoa, what is it?" She asked before I held my hand out for it. She returned it and I began twisting the top part till it split apart and began almost shape shifting in front of us till in the place of the egg there was a small robot fairy. Sari squealed in delight as I flapped it's little wings and flew over to her head before flying in circles.

"Wow! Did you make all of these?!" She gasped as I chuckled and nodded.

"Once I finished building this place, I had allot of free time on my hands, you get a little stir crazy when you're stuck somewhere all by yourself." I grabbed another one from a basket hanging over my head and did the same thing until it turned into a little dragon and flew around before blowing a small flame and then landing on Sari's shoulder. She laughed and giggled before holding her finger out in front of it. It squeaked before it gave it a playful nip as the fairy landed back in my hand and went back to an egg.

I held out my other hand and the dragon flew over to me and landed in my hand and went back to an egg. I placed them back in the baskets before smiling down at Sari.

"Now," I crouched in front of her, "what would you like to do?"


End file.
